creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Creepypasta Guitar hero Red version
thumb|400pxYo, a los 11 años le pedí prestado el PS2 a mi hermana, se lo habían comprado a mis sobrinos, solo para lincharlos para que hagan las tareas, pero ella me dijo que como ellos no lo utilizaban me lo podía quedar por un rato, cuando llegue a mi casa lo instale en el televisor y a jugar. Luego de 2 semanas con él ya tenía varios juegos, PES 2011, Crash at the Titans, Mortal kombat, etc. Me di cuenta de que habían cerrado el lugar donde yo compraba los juegos del PS2 entonces tuve que hallar otro lugar, pero no encontré, entonces le pregunte a mi amigo en la escuela si sabía dónde había un lugar donde vendieran CD’s de PS2 y él me dijo la ubicación, el lugar estaba muy escondido, tenía que cruzar veredas y muchos callejones, pero al final lo encontré, el puesto se llamaba “Esneiro CD’s” el letrero era de madera y húmedo, entre, vi al señor, era muy viejo para atender, el CD que vi fue el de Guitar Hero, pero no era uno común, decía Guitar Hero Red Versión, Yo lo olí porque me gusta el olor a caratula nueva, pero olía a azufre, lo deje pasar y me lo lleve , entonces me lo lleve pensando que era un CD hackeado y esas cosas. Luego lo puse en mi PS2 espere, la mayoría del tiempo se quedó en pantalla negra, hasta que apareció el aviso del memory card (no lo tengo) entonces le di a YES, luego salió la pantalla toda roja…espera, espera, espera, se puso negra de nuevo y salió un grito quisquilloso muy real y salía guitar Hero red versión, yo solo me pregunte: ¿Por qué el grito?, pero seguí jugando, decidí jugarlo en Career, Apareció la selección de personaje, pero me pareció algo extraño, los personajes tenían la piel roja, y los ojos los tenían muy abiertos, luego elegí a Johnny napalm, algo así, él tenía un cuchillo en la cabeza, en vez de que te dieran dinero te daban almas, ¿ No es extraño? Me preguntaba yo, en la selección de personajes ya había comprado a la muerte, pero faltaba uno que decía 100.000 Souls (Almas) ¿Quién será dije yo? Las canciones que habían eran de KISS y Led Zeppelín, cuando empezaba Johnny napalm decía I’M GONNA KILL YOU o YOU'RE GONNA GO TO HELL! Y en las canciones el gritaba, pero sus voces eran de diferentes personas, como si estuvieran atrapadas dentro de él, al final se bajaba del escenario y le partía la cabeza al público con la guitarra, quede muy traumado, salía sangre, pero me arme de valor para seguir jugando, quería ver quien era ese personaje que valía 100.000 almas, para eso me compre un memory card para guardar el proceso, ya habían pasado como 3 meses, todos los días jugaba, me preguntaba ¿Sera posible hacer 100.000 puntos en el juego? Lo tenía que hacer en experto para poder hacer los 100.000, pero lo logre 2 meses después, desbloquee al personaje misterioso, cuando le di a desbloquear, se paró el juego, como por 30 minutos, y siguió, al final era el mismísimo diablo, pero una cosa me sorprendió, que era un niño, cuando lo seleccione sonó un grito como de dragón hambriento, cuando tocaba las canciones solo se escuchaba su voz alreves y yo como que WTF?, al final de las canciones me miraba fijamente con sus ojos amarillos y sin pupila, al final de todas las canciones, decía: Did you have fun? Y yo como que me desmaye, cuando desperté el ps2 estaba abierto y tenía el CD en el pecho, la Memory Card estaba en el piso como si hubiera explotado, pero no estaba rota, tenía los ojos entrecerrados, cuando los abrí vi al niño (Diablo) Por un segundo, después caí dormido de nuevo, desperté y la memory card tenía una mancha roja que no se podía quitar, la deje así, fui a Esneiro CD’s para reclamarle pero se veía en un sillón viendo la TV dándome la espalda, entonces se volteo y me miro con los mismos ojos del diablo cuando terminaba una canción y me decía ¿ te divertiste?, yo Salí corriendo de ahí, lo que hice fue grabar el juego mientras tocaba con el diablo, y lo guarde en mi computadora, vi en la TV que el señor Esneiro ( El señor que atiende la tienda y estaba poseído) murió en un accidente porque se le tiro a un automóvil, yo no le preste atención y puse el video que grabe, entonces me acorde que el diablo en el video decía las cosas alreves, entonces lo puse alreves y decía : Did you see that? ", the old man was killed because of you, you have fun? You have fun?, the hell is waiting for you. De una vez mi computadora se descontrolo y se apagó. Yo dije, es imposible, cuando grabe eso era el 19, y el viejo se murió el 25. Yo agarre la memory card, el CD, y la caratula y las queme Todas, y las aplaste con el pie. Tengo 23 años ahora y tengo una tienda de música, pero lo de guitar Hero para mi es tiempo pasado. Hey, lo Escribi yo mismo, lo que pasa es que estoy muy viciado con Guitar hero y de un chispazo se me ocurrio XD. Categoría:Videojuegos